Kojirō Uesugi
Kojirō Uesugi '(小次郎上杉, Kojuro Uesuugie'') or otherwise known by his epithet the '''Demon Boar (悪魔の, Akuma no Yamakujira?), is the first of the Anti-Yonkos to appear in the world. After the events of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Kojirō had appeared with his crew the Tyrant Pirates. Who he had captured several allies, members of the Whitebeard's crew and put them into substantiation for his armada. Now most of the members of said crew are forced to do his biding under the threat of execution. Kojirō is famous for his massive executions that he had done to thousands, however originally Kojirō was a world noble who had abused his own powers and screwed over the other nobles. After the Gorosei and the marine higher ups had to step in and physically, throw Kojirō out of the capital. He was furious and since then he had vowed to make his grand praise of wine, women and song a reality. Doing as whatever it takes to do so. As one of the Anti-Yonkos, Kojirō done several crime that have earned himself a bounty of 500,000,000 for such crimes: His betrayal of the nobles and committing several crimes against them, turning to piracy. His executions of thousands ranging from small children highly important government official, his kidnapping of one of the gorosei and then torturing him to death. Unleashing his strongest warriors out into the world to destroy all of the government buildings and murder anyone affiliated with the government. His conquest of the east blue and enslaving many people in that region and his most famous crimes beside his kidnapping and torturing of one of the Gorosei. Is his attack on Mariejois and managed to take over most of the city, however he was Sengoku and some of the Marines and after the attack Kojirō escaped. With his devil fruit the Yama Yama no Mi, he sets out to make a grand paradise full of wine, women and song. Appearance Kojiro has been described as a fat old man, often smelling like wine and other foods. Due to his massive size he hardly moves, he mostly stays seated on his throne on his ship or he must be carried around by some of his crew members to a location. He has many features compared to other pirates or even nobles, he has been said to look like a demon. With his facial features and expressions, always seen with an angry face on. He is often feared just by his looks, he is a tall and obese of a man. He is 8’5 and over 500 pounds, due to the effect of his devil fruit. His facial features alone have brought fear into many; his eyes are a pure white as if he doesn’t have any eye pupils. He is a dark skinned man, with a long and messy brown beard coming down to his upper torso. His face is a mass of fat and flab looking misshapen, with long thick eye brows. He wears a strange crown on his head, themed in early Chinese style. The crown itself is dark purple shape, shaped as a bishops hat, with strange with gems within and on the crown. With black spots on these white gems, he had two peacock feathers coming off the top of the crown. Coming down pass his shoulders, they are a dark red with a blue tint to it. On the very top of this crown he has an orange colored orb. But that has not been conformed yet. His theme of dress is that of early Chinese imperial wear, with very long and flowing robes and gowns. He wears a multi piece outfit, starting with a light purple gown coming down passed his feet a little. This layer has vertical ruffles on it to make it look like as if when he walks to moves about in the wind. Giving the appearance of a noble, as the walk to show that he has a much high status than others. Over this gown he was a darker of purple gown coming down to his knees, at his knees the gown is raised above his knees to show the under layer of the first gown. This layer has sleeves that come down pass his hands, with long loose sleeves. Having a black trim at the sleeves, often will have his hands out but often will let his sleeves hand down over his hands. With his big hands, being able to seem like that he could choke and elephant to death with his grip. Round and long fingers, with even longer finger nails. His finger nails are painted, the reason for this is to give him the appearance of god. With his nails being painted a jade green, although his nails are uncared for and become sharp, rough and tough. Using this as blades as well, in battle. His outer most layers are a set of imperial Chinese armor, broken down into different parts on his body. His most recognizable is the large torso plate that warps around his body in a tight fit. His torso plate is an elegant design of a red flame pattern then going out into a yellow flame. Along with purple lotus flowers on his torso plate, as if the flowers were being burned by the fires of hell. The final piece to his outfit is a dragon belt, warping around his waist. The front of the belt has depicted a green dragon looking as if it had its tongue out eating something or someone. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrant Pirates Category:Anti-Yonko Category:Former Noble